A variety of implantable medical devices are known in the art for purposes such as sensors for diagnostic testing, blood pumps, pacemakers, and the like. Many of these devices transmit and receive information via Radio Frequency (RF) through or from a patient's body to a location remote therefrom. Some of these devices are formed from hermetic materials (e.g., titanium) in order to protect the sensitive RF components from the effects that can occur to an implanted medical device in vivo, for example, due to moisture penetration. Unfortunately, this design suffers from complexity of design and manufacture and/or higher density and mass than otherwise necessary.